An adhesive-type wheel balance weight for a vehicle generally refers to a component for uniformly maintaining balance of a wheel of a vehicle when the balance is irregular to increase steering stability and prevent partial wearing of a tire, thus enhancing running characteristics.
In general, tires for vehicles are manufactured through a vulcanizing process using a predetermined mold, and the weight of tires is irregularly distributed during a tire forming process, inevitably causing imbalance of tire weight.
Here, the imbalance of tire weight works as a main cause of vibrations of a vehicle body when a wheel rotates, degrading riding quality and also generating partial tire wear, and when the vibrations are excessive or last for a long period of time, continuous fatigue is applied to the vehicle body to cause a gap between components, shorten a lifespan, and reduce steering stability, potentially leading to a risk of security accident.
In order to remove imbalance in distribution of tire weight, a wheel balance weight having an appropriate weight may be installed at a symmetrical point where unequal distribution of tire weight is canceled out to uniformly maintain distribution of tire weight.
For example, a prior art wheel balance weight for a vehicle includes a weight body, a plurality of main through portions having a long hole structure, and a plurality of connection portions positioned in both end portions of the weight body in a width direction.
The weight body is formed of a flexible iron plate material having a rectangular band structure.
In addition, an adhesive unit to be applied to one side of the weight body later in order to install a completed weight body in a wheel of a vehicle, a release paper which covers the adhesive unit to protect the adhesive unit and which is to be removed when the weight body is bonded to a wheel, and the like may be further provided.
The main through portions are spaced apart from one another at equal intervals and penetrate through the weight body vertically in a length direction of the weight body, and have a long hole structure extending in the width direction of the weight body.
The connection portions are positioned between both end portions of the weight body in the width direction and both end portions of each of the main through portions in a longer axis direction (which corresponds to the width direction of the weight body) to enable the weight body to be flexibly bent.
However, since sizes of wheels differ depending on sizes of various types of vehicles, the prior art adhesive-type wheel balance weight for a vehicle needs to have internal curvature sizes corresponding to various wheel sizes, and even though adhesive-type wheel balance weights for vehicles are manufactured to fit the wheel sizes, they are difficult to apply depending on various wheel sizes, so that the wheel balance weight needs to have more flexibility but a separate means for narrowing a width of the connection portions is not provided at all, degrading flexibility and bending characteristics of the connection portions. As a result, a contact surface with respect to a tire wheel is reduced to degrade adhesion, or the like.